


God, you two are hot

by sorry_yall



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Triple Penetration, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorry_yall/pseuds/sorry_yall
Summary: In which the Salvatore brothers get around.Chapter 1: Salvatores/JeremyChapter 2: Salvatores/MattChapter 3: Salvatores/Alaric
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert/Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Matt Donovan/Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

He came onto his sheets with a loud moan, since he was home alone for the first night all week.  
"Gotta say, I've been around for a while but that was one of the hottest things I've seen."  
"Oh god, Damon?" Jeremy shouted, blushing and trying to cover himself up.  
"No, no, don't hide, you're gorgeous," Damon answered, slowly moving closer and letting his jacket slide to the floor.  
"Damon," Jeremy began, tugging on a blanket that didn't seem to want to move. His shirt had been discarded on the floor hours earlier, and his sweatpants were pushed down around his thighs, but it didn't occur to him to fix them.  
"Come on, let's have some fun," Damon grinned, slowly crawling onto the bed on hands and knees.  
"What, what kind of fun?" Jeremy questioned, too shocked to move.  
"I think you know what kind," the vampire smirked, moving the blanket out of the way.

"Damon, I," Jeremy began, his dick beginning to twitch under the cover of his hands.  
"What, you don't want this? You haven't fantasized about me? I've seen the way you look at me, you can't deny it," Damon answered, crawling on top of Jeremy and shrinking the gap between their faces.  
"I, uh," Jeremy turned his head, trying to look away to avoid blushing.  
"Come on Jere, what were you thinking about when you jacked off just now?" Damon said in a husky voice.  
"I, you, Damon. Always you," Jeremy whimpered.  
"Always?"  
"Almost always."  
"Oh? Who else?"

Damon closed the gap between them and kissed his cheek, then his jaw.  
"Holy shit," he whined, still shocked at how suddenly everything was happening. "Matt, sometimes. And uh, your, Stefan," Jeremy rambled.  
"My Stefan? Sounds hot." Damon licked the length of his jaw. "But don't you mean your sister's Stefan? What a naughty little boy, jacking off to the thought of your sister's boyfriend."

"Tell me, Jeremy, what do you think of when you think of me?" Damon growled, kissing his neck.  
"Holy shit, Damon, more," Jeremy groaned, one hand moving to the vampire's ribs.  
"Talk and I'll give it to you," Damon smirked, grinding down on the teen's hips.

"Fuck, I, I think about you doing this. Touching me, kissing me," Jeremy breathed as Damon left hickeys on his chest.  
"Is that it?"  
"I, uh, I think about," he trailed off, too embarrassed to continue.  
"Come on, you can tell me. Besides, it's my body you're fantasizing about," the Salvatore grinned, gently biting Jeremy's nipple, who arched his back and whined.  
"I think about, I imagine choking on your dick," Jeremy said quietly, and Damon sputtered.  
"God, Jeremy, that's fucking hot," he groaned, moving down the teen's body to nip at his ribs. "Do you wanna try it?" Damon smirked, looking up at him through dark lashes and wiggling his eyebrows up and down.  
"Fuck, yeah, I do," Jeremy whimpered.

Damon moved back up and began kissing him passionately. Jeremy's back arched, hands searching for the hem of his shirt to work their way under it, right knee lifting up to tease Damon's crotch with his leg. The vampire groaned into his mouth at the stimulation, before suddenly stopping and sitting up.  
"Would you like to join us, Stefan?" he called out.  
"Holy fuck," Jeremy groaned, suddenly realizing that his pants were still around his thighs, and his cock was painfully hard.  
"This is, consensual, right?" Stefan said, choosing his words carefully.  
"No, I didn't compel him. Is it that hard to believe that a teenage boy would want to gag on my dick of his own free will?" Damon sighed, and Jeremy blushed.

"Jeremy?" Stefan said quietly after a moment of silence.  
"Come'ere," he answered sweetly, reaching out with one hand. The younger Salvatore moved closer, reaching forward and brushing the teen's fingertips with his own. 

Damon hopped to his feet and pulled Jeremy up as well.  
"Stefan, why don't you take off Jeremy's annoyingly in the way, and yet adorable, sweats, and maybe show him a little affection in the process," he smirked, stripping off his shirt and sitting back on the edge of the bed. Stefan grinned and crouched down in front of Jeremy, slowly tugging down his pants.

With every inch of Jeremy's skin revealed, Stefan kissed down his legs, pleasure rushing through the teen's entire body. Not without some effort, Jeremy stepped out of his sweats and Stefan tossed them aside. Falling forward onto his knees, the younger Salvatore caressed the back of Jeremy's thigh with one hand, kissing it gently just above the knee.  
"Fuck, Stefan, do something," Jeremy groaned.  
"I thought I was," he smirked.  
"It's good, but do something better," the teen complained.  
"And this is my cue," Damon announced, standing up.

"Stefan, up. Jeremy, down," he commanded, pushing down on the teen's shoulder. He shivered in anticipation and dropped to his knees as Stefan stood up. Jeremy looked down at Damon's shoes, feeling sheepish.  
"You know, for admitting you fantasize about, what was it exactly? Choking on my dick? You're looking pretty nervous," Damon smirked, tilting up his chin with one finger.  
"I, well, I may have thought about it a lot, but I've never actually, done this before," Jeremy admitted.  
"Alright, I'll be nice, we'll go slow," Damon smiled.

"Come a little closer," the vampire coaxed, and Jeremy obeyed, shuffling forward, looking straight forward at Damon's crotch. Placing one hand on the back of the teen's head, Damon pulled Jeremy towards him, pressing the boy's nose to his jeans. 

Gripping Stefan's arm with his other hand, Damon positioned his brother behind Jeremy, who was currently mouthing at his cock through his pants.  
"Okay baby," Damon began. Both boys glanced up, but Jeremy didn't have to know that. "Take it out. Just look at it."  
"Fuck, Damon," Jeremy whimpered, fingers fumbling over the vampire's jeans.  
"God, you're shaking. It's sorta cute, honestly," Damon smiled sweetly, running a hand through his hair. 

Jeremy finally got his pants undone, and pulled out his hard cock.  
"Fuck, you're," he started.  
"Hung? Big as fuck? Yeah, I know," Damon smirked, leaning down to kiss the teen gently.  
"Damon, I don't know if I can," Jeremy trailed off.  
"But you want to."  
"I do. I really do."  
"Just try it, baby. Get your gorgeous mouth on my dick."

Jeremy swallowed hard and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. He opened his mouth, experimentally licking the tip.  
"God, your innocence really does it for me," Damon groaned, then suddenly pulled Stefan in for a kiss. He moaned as the teen licked gently at his cock a few more times.  
"Jeremy, more, just take it," he moaned, gripping the boy's hair. 

Feeling a burst of confidence at Damon's wanting, Jeremy took his dick into his mouth, taking it halfway down. Damon moaned into Stefan's mouth, tongues clashing. He tried to swallow more of it, but he gagged before he could take it all down.  
"Fuck, yes, choke on it baby," he moaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

He made a noise of complaint when he felt Jeremy's touch leave him, and opened his eyes to see Stefan hauling the boy to his feet. Jeremy stumbled over his own gangly body as Stefan quickly pushed him backwards and onto the bed. 

The teen fell unceremoniously and Stefan practically laid on top of him, pressing their chests together and connecting their lips in a brusing kiss.  
"Seeing you get all controlling like that really turns me on, Stef," Damon grinned.  
"Everything turns you on," Stefan laughed, before kissing at Jeremy's neck.  
"Especially you, Jeremy. God, you such a submissive little fucker," Damon chuckled.  
"Bite me," the teen answered, rolling his eyes.  
"Gladly," the older Salvatore said with a wicked grin, moving towards the other two men.

Pushing his brother out of the way, Damon placed himself between Jeremy's legs.  
"Go fuck his throat or something," Damon said in response to Stefan's scowl in his direction. His brother scoffed and rolled his eyes, but did what he suggested anyway, moving to kneel behind the teen's head.  
"This position may be a bit uncomfortable, but knowing my brother," Stefan shot him a look, "he won't want to move."  
"I don't mind. I, oh Damon, fuck, I don't mind a bit of pain," Jeremy said, grinning up at Stefan as Damon hooked the teen's leg over his shoulder and kissed his thigh.  
"How much is a bit?" Damon asked, before sinking his fangs into the inside of Jeremy's thigh.  
"Fuck, Damon!" he cried out in pain and pleasure.

He let Stefan tilt his head uncomfortably far back, and opened his mouth to take the vampire's cock into it. Both men groaning, Stef began gently bucking his hips into Jeremy's mouth.  
"Damn, watching the two of you is just so hot. Wonder what Elena would think," Damon said with a wink.

Jeremy gasped as Damon gripped his ass with both hands, his hole on display. His feelings of embarrassment were soon gone as Stefan fucked into his throat, moaning as he did. Damon moved a bit lower and dragged his tongue over the teen's hole. 

He pushed back on Stefan's thigh, who got the message and pulled out.  
"Oh god, Damon, don't stop," Jeremy moaned. He reached up towards the other Salvatore's face. "Kiss me," he begged. Stefan obliged, moving a bit to the side and leaning down to kiss the teen, tongue slipping into his mouth.

Damon got bored of repeating the same thing, and decided to switch it up, pushing his tongue into Jeremy's hole. The teen moaned into Stefan's mouth, one hand shooting towards Damon's hair and finding a tight grip, and the other pulling on Stefan's shirt. 

He whined when Damon removed his touch, only to moan loudly once again as the vampire bit down on his thigh a few inches higher than the last bite.  
"Alright Jere, you ready for me to stretch you open?" Damon grinned, running his hand over the teen's thigh.  
"Don't. Just fuck me already," Jeremy groaned.  
"Are you sure? I'm pretty big, and it's your first time. It'll hurt like hell," Damon warned.  
"Good," Jeremy smirked.  
"You naughty boy," Damon laughed, pressing his thumb into one of the wounds on Jeremy's thigh, drawing a yelp of pain from the teen.

Damon flipped Jeremy over and produced a bottle of lube from his pocket, popping the cap and spreading it over his cock.  
"Stef, fill 'im up," Damon commanded as he pressed the tip of his cock to Jeremy's hole.  
"Oh god, Damon," Jeremy whined as the Salvatore began slowly pushing inside him, before the other one pushed his dick back into his mouth.

"Jeremy, relax," Damon coaxed, feeling the teen tensing around him. He stopped pushing in, holding were he was and leaning forward to kiss Jeremy's back to calm him down. Jeremy relaxed, and Damon pushed in a bit more, only for him to start tensing up again.  
"Stef, stop," Damon commanded, and he obeyed, pulling back and sitting on the bed. "Come'ere Jere," he said gently, wrapping one arm around the teen's throat and pulling him back so he was standing up straight.

"Do you want me to stop?" Damon asked, kissing and licking the boy's neck.  
"No, please, no," Jeremy whined, pressing back against him.  
"Then calm down and let me make you feel good," Damon growled.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he rambled, overwhelmed with lust and pleasure.  
"Don't be sorry, be relaxed."

A moment later, he felt Jeremy relax around him. He waited a few seconds, then pushed the rest of his cock in quickly in an attempt to skip the whole keeping him relaxed thing.  
"Oh god, fuck, Damon, please," Jeremy cried out.  
"Please what?"  
"Please, more, fuck me!"  
"Good boy, Jeremy. You made me feel good, now make Stefan feel good. Make him cum, but don't swallow it. I want a taste," Damon growled into Jeremy's ear, then let go, letting him fall forward onto the bed.

Stefan got to his knees once more and pushed his cock into Jeremy's mouth and Damon began gently fucking his ass. The teen moaned, silently begging for more. As if he could read his mind, Damon suddenly snapped his hips hard, and started thrusting faster. Before long, the brothers found a rhythm of fucking into him, taking turns pushing him forward and back onto the other brother's dick. 

Jeremy was the first to cum, releasing on the sheets with a loud moan. Stefan came soon after, vibrations rushing through his cock, and Damon released last, to the feeling of Jeremy's hole clenching around his dick. 

Slowly, both brothers pulled out, and Jeremy kept Stefan's spunk in his mouth, as promised. Damon pulled Jeremy to his feet and turned him around, pressing their lips together. The teen whined at the feeling of Damon's cum dripping out of his hole, while he exchanged Stefan's cum between their mouths. The younger Salvatore moved forward and collected some of his brother's spunk with one finger, looking into the man's eyes as he took it into his mouth.  
"God, you two are hot," Damon groaned, crouching down and sinking his fangs into Jeremy's thigh once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt opened the door to see Damon Salvatore leaning against the doorframe, his brother slightly behind him.  
"So I heard you've been slutting around in the locker room, and we want our turn," Damon smirked.  
"Are you serious?" Matt answered, too shocked to know what to say.  
"Deadly."  
"I, uh, come in."

Damon gripped Matt's arms and pushed his way inside, connecting their lips in a wild kiss. He slammed the teen against the nearest wall, groaning into his mouth. Stefan moved inside, closing the door behind him and sitting down in a nearby chair.

Matt threw back his head, slamming it on the wall, as Damon began kissing and gently biting his neck.  
"Fuck, Salvatore, more," he moaned.  
"Which one?" Damon smirked.  
"Both," Matt whined.  
"Fuck, Matt," Stefan groaned from the other side of the room.

Unseen by the teen, who was being ravished by kisses on his lips and neck from Damon, Stefan moved closer. He grabbed Matt's hand and put it to his crotch, who whimpered and immediately began palming him.   
"Stefan, just let me," Matt whined.  
"Beg for it," Stefan commanded.  
"Please Stefan, oh god, Damon, more. Stefan please, let me touch you," Matt pleaded while Damon stripped off his shirt, kissing and licking his chest and abs.

Matt dropped to his knees as both Salvatores pulled out their half hard cocks. He wrapped his hands around them, putting his mouth around Damon's first. Stroking Stefan's dick, he took Damon's all the way down, holding there for a moment, then pulling back.  
"Holy shit, he's good at that," Damon groaned as Matt repeated his action.

"Matt," Stefan said sternly, and that was all the teen needed to immediately switch brothers. He sank his mouth around Stefan's cock, the taste of both of them mixing.   
"God, he is good," Stefan moaned.  
"I've had practice," Matt winked.  
"Hey," Damon growled, roughly grabbing Matt's chin and turning the boy to face him. "Sluts don't get to be snarky. Sluts who act like smart asses get punished. Do you need to be punished? There is a right answer."  
"Y-yes, I need to be punished," Matt groaned.  
"Yes what?" Damon coaxed.  
"Yes sir."  
"Good slut."

Damon pulled Matt to his feet, shoving him towards the sofa.  
"Get undressed and bend over the arm of the couch," he commanded.  
"Yes sir," Matt responded, and quickly obeyed. Damon slid his belt from his belt loops and snapped the end against the floor, holding it by the buckle.  
"Is this okay?"  
"Yes sir," Matt whimpered.  
"Are you sure? Don't just tell me what you think I want to hear," Damon growled.  
"I'm sure. Please, sir," the teen whined, and Damon grinned.

"Stef, while you're just standing there, why don't you stretch yourself," Damon called out.  
"What are you planning?" Stefan laughed, but obliged anyway.

Damon moved closer to Matt, who was shivering with anticipation. He pushed the teen's head down into his arms, who took the hint and kept it there, not able to see what Damon was doing. Suddenly, leather cracked across his back, and he let out a high pitched noise.

After a few more strikes, he lost count, and simply waited for it to be over. He cried out as Damon suddenly began to focus his strikes on Matt's ass, whipping it sore. About twenty hits later, Damon tossed the belt to the floor.  
"Good slut. So good," Damon praised, running his hand over Matt's burning ass. "That was only half of your punishment. Sit down."

Matt whimpered as he sat, his ass screaming at him.  
"Now, you get to watch as Stef rides my big fat cock. If you even think about touching yourself, I'll whip your ass thirty more times, with the buckle. Got it?" Damon growled.  
"Yes sir," Matt whined.

Damon sat right next to the teen, thigh almost touching, and gestured for Stefan to come closer.   
"Damn, if I knew I was getting fucked today, I would've worn my lacy underwear," he replied, rolling his eyes as he approached his brother.  
"Oh Stefan, you're becoming more and more like me every day. Maybe it's all my cum you've swallowed," Damon smirked, and Matt groaned. "Damn, just that gets you? You're gonna have a harder time than I thought. No pun intended."

Stefan let out a guttural sound as he lowered himself onto Damon's hard cock.  
"God, forgot how big you feel," he groaned.  
"Didn't I just fuck you last night? You have a horrible memory," Damon laughed as he snapped his hips up into Stefan. "Maybe we should do it more often.  
"If you had your way, oh fuck, more, we'd be fucking five times a day," Stefan groaned as Damon began lifting him up and slamming him back down.  
"Nah, more like ten," he grinned.  
"God, you two," Matt moaned, hands gripping the couch with white knuckles.

"Mm, Matt, you're so hard. Why don't you just touch yourself? Just touch it, make yourself cum. I'd even let you cum on Stefan here," Damon coaxed. Matt gasped as the vampire put a hand on his thigh, continuing to thrust up into Stefan.

After what felt like hours, Damon came inside Stefan with a loud moan  
"Damn, you feel better every time," Damon grinned, kissing his neck.

"Stef, hands and knees," his brother commanded, and he did just that, gingerly lifting himself off of Damon's cock and getting to his hands and knees on the floor.   
"Matt, down." The blonde obeyed, not sure what Damon wanted, until the vampire put a hand on the back of his head and pushed him towards Stefan's ass.  
"Oh god, really?" Matt asked, hopeful.  
"Get to it before I change my mind. I don't often let other people touch my things," Damon scowled.  
"Thank you sir," Matt grinned, then spread open Stefan's ass and started rimming him like there was no tomorrow.

"Holy fuck, Matt," Stefan groaned as the teen licked Damon's cum out of his hole.  
"Alright Matt, that's enough," Damon commanded, standing up.  
"No no, just a bit more. Oh god, yes," Stefan moaned as Matt continued. 

"Okay Matt, get up," Damon said a minute or two later. "Now, was my mind playing tricks on me, or was that a plug in your ass?"   
"I, yes sir," Matt whimpered.  
"Bend over," Damon demanded, and Matt obeyed. He teased the black plug, pushing and twisting, before finally pulling it out.  
"God, that's a big fucker," Damon laughed, admiring it for a moment before tossing it on the couch.  
"I, I like being full," Matt groaned.  
"Oh, we'll fill you up alright," Damon grinned. 

He sat down on the couch leaning against the arm.  
"Show me how good you are, slut," Damon commanded, and Matt was soon sinking down on the vampire's big cock, facing away from him. He pulled Matt backwards so the teen's back was flush to his chest.  
"Come on Stef, fill his hole," Damon coaxed, and Stefan moved closer.  
"Oh god, please yes," Matt groaned as Stefan pressed his cock to the teen's hole. 

Matt practically screamed as Stefan suddenly slammed into him.  
"Holy fuck, you two are big," he whined as he adjusted to having two dicks in his hole.   
Both Stefan and Matt moaned loudly as Damon started to move.  
"Fuck, that feels good," Stefan groaned, feeling his brother's cock slide against his own.  
"Holy fuck, more," Matt begged, gripping the couch with one hand and Damon's thigh with the other.   
"Come on, haven't you learned? You have to ask nicely to get what you want, slut," Damon reprimanded, gently biting his neck.  
"God, Damon, Stefan, please more, harder, please," Matt pleaded.  
"That's better," Damon growled, snapping his hips into the teen.

Stefan was too overwhelmed to give more than a distracted thrust every once in a while as Damon moved quickly in and out. He slammed up into Matt, drawing loud moans from him.   
"Damon, please, I need to, I'm getting close," Matt whined.  
"Go ahead, just let go," Damon said into his ear, before dragging his tongue across the skin just behind it.  
"Oh god, Damon, fuck," Matt cried out as he released without touching himself. His hole tightened around the Salvatore brothers, causing Stefan to cum with a loud groan almost immediately.

"God you two feel good," Damon moaned, thrusting into Matt a few more times before releasing inside him. "Stef, move," he commanded, and his brother did just that, carefully pulling out of Matt and sitting on the floor.

Damon pushed Matt forward onto his hands and knees, and didn't waste any time before pushing his tongue into the boy's hole, tasting to mixture of his and his brother's spunk. He groaned as he felt Stefan begin kissing and nipping at his thigh.  
"Fuck, Damon, feels so good," Matt whined. 

When Damon couldn't taste any more cum inside Matt, he sat up and pulled Stefan in for a kiss. The teen couldn't help but groan and put a hand to his crotch.  
"God, can we go again?"


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan wasn't sure where exactly Damon was, but he had to be close by, because the vibrator his brother had shoved in his ass that morning was going crazy. It would be at a low, pulsing speed for a long time, and then suddenly, usually as he was about to speak, it would jump up to a high speed for a minute or two.

Alaric Saltzman, his teacher for that period, had given him the same weird looks all his other teachers have given, but he seemed to somehow know it had something to do with Damon. It was his last class of the day and all he could think about was going home and practically attacking his brother, riding him into next week.

There were only a few minutes left in class and Stefan was tapping his foot with anticipation, when suddenly Alaric got a call.  
"Alright, I have to go to the office, they need me for something, so you guys can just leave. Have a good weekend," he said, before promptly leaving the room, his classmates following. 

Right as he moved to stand up, the vibrator jumped to its highest speed, and Stefan took that as a 'don't move' from Damon. When all of his classmates had left the room, his brother entered.  
"Did you," Stefan began.  
"Compel the office secretary to call Ric in for some bogus reason? Absolutely," Damon grinned. "Come'ere Stef."

Stefan decided that he didn't even care if someone could easily see them, he needed Damon so badly. He got to his feet, groaning as the toy inside him shifted, and moved towards his brother, kissing him deeply. As he did, the vibrations returned to a lower speed.

Keeping their lips connected, Damon walked them over to Alaric's desk. He turned and swept everything off of it, Ric's belongings clattering to the floor.  
"Damon! You can't just do whatever you want!" Stefan reprimanded.  
"Yes, actually, I can. Lay down," Damon grinned, tapping the desk twice with his hand. Stefan rolled his eyes but obeyed anyway, laying on his back on the desk.

Damon climbed on top of him and kissed him hard, tongue slipping between his lips. One knee moved between his brother's legs and began teasing his crotch, drawing a whine from him. To Stefan's disappointment, his brother got off the desk and to his feet, but that feeling was soon gone as Damon began helping him out of his clothes. He sat up so his brother could remove his shirt, then laid back and lifted his hips to remove the rest of his clothing.  
"Don't even think about cumming until I say you can, got it?" Damon growled, and Stefan nodded.

The older Salvatore stripped off his shirt, and Stefan's cock grew impossibly harder at the sight. Damon sat in Alaric's chair and undid his jeans, pulling out his half hard cock.  
"Come on Stef, you know what to do," Damon coaxed, and Stefan slid off the desk and to his knees. 

Stefan stroked Damon's cock a few times before wrapping his lips around it, sinking all the way down and feeling it hit the back of his throat.  
"Fuck, you've gotten so good over the years," Damon chuckled.  
"We've had plenty to practice," Stefan laughed in return, before dragging his tongue from the base to the tip of his brother's dick. He took it all the way down a few more times, almost choking once, before Damon gently pushed him off.

"Stand up and bend over, baby," he said into his ear, before kissing him passionately. Stefan obeyed, bending over Alaric's desk and waiting for Damon to do something.

The vibrator, which had been at such a low speed that Stefan had almost forgot about it, suddenly jumped up a few levels, drawing a surprised moan from the vampire.  
"God, I love those noises you make. So hot little bro," Damon grinned, kissing his spine. He slipped a finger inside Stefan's hole alongside the toy, which pushed it further into his prostate, and he cried out in pleasure.

Damon was quickly getting bored and decided to bypass the foreplay. He replaced his finger with the tip of his cock and slammed in without warning, causing Stefan to yell in surprise and pain, then moan loudly as he adjusted to it. Just as he began moving in and out, his phone rang.

"Ric! You only call when you need something. What is it now?"   
"Something tells me you're behind the secretary calling me out of my classroom to tell me about her marital problems, and refusing to let me leave until she finished. Am I correct?"  
"Perhaps you are." Damon snapped his hips inside Stefan, who whined in response.  
"Where are you?"   
"With Stefan. Stef, say hi to Ric." The older Salvatore moved the phone closer to Stefan as he began slamming into him, using his other hand to turn up the vibrator a couple more levels.  
"Holy fuck, Damon, harder," Stefan shouted, unable to control himself.  
"Damon, did you really have to share that with me?" Alaric sighed.  
"Come on, you know you loved it. I bet you're sporting a hard on as we speak. Just a tip, why don't you go back to your classroom? I think you've got a couple intruders." 

Damon hung up with a wicked smile and tossed his phone into the pile of Alaric's belongings on the floor.  
"Oh god, Damon, please more," Stefan pleaded beneath him, and Damon moved impossibly faster.  
"Remember, no cumming until I say you can," Damon threatened.

He grinned and slowed his motions as he heard the door open, then a low groan.  
"Fuck, but did you really have to move all my stuff?" Alaric joked.  
"Close the door and get over here," Damon growled, and Ric did just that.  
"Am I really doing this?" he sighed to himself. "He's my student. Technically."  
"And he's my brother. This is past the weird point. Besides, he's about 140 years past the age of consent. I think it's okay."

"Damon," Stefan whimpered, desperately wanting his brother to move.  
"Stef, how about tell Mr. Saltzman here how much you want his dick in you," Damon smirked.  
"Fuck," Alaric groaned under his breath.  
"Oh god, please, fill me up, I need more. Alaric, please, I need you," Stefan moaned, trying to move his hips back and forth, but Damon held him still.  
"That enough for you?" Damon asked.  
"More than enough," Alaric replied, unbuttoning his jeans.

"Alright Stef, lean back," Damon commanded, and Stefan obeyed. He pressed his back to Damon's chest, who gripped his thighs and lifted. Alaric inserted himself between Stefan's legs, letting them hook over his shoulders as he took out his bigger than average dick.  
"Fuck, is that?" Ric began, referring to the vibrator.  
"Sure is, and it feels so fucking good," Damon replied, feeling it vibrate against his dick. "Come on Ric, fill 'im up."

All three men groaned as Alaric slowly pushed his cock inside Stefan's hole, alongside the toy and Damon's cock.  
"Damn, you're bigger than I expected," Damon chuckled.  
"I'll take that as a compliment," Alaric replied, rolling his eyes.  
"Please, fucking move," Stefan begged. 

Damon began slamming his brother down on their dicks as he bucked up into him, pulling a long, drawn out moan from Stefan's throat.  
"Fuck, Damon, Ric, feels so good," Stefan whined.  
"Oh god, Stefan," Alaric groaned, feeling the drag of Damon's cock against his, the tight walls of Stefan's hole, and the vibrations from the toy. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum," he moaned.  
"Damn, you really can't last long," Damon chuckled as he felt Ric's spunk inside Stefan. "Just for that, get on your knees," he commanded, and Ric obliged.

Damon let go of Stefan's legs, letting him shakily stand on his own as Alaric took the vampire's cock into his mouth.  
"Feel free to cum down his throat whenever you want, baby," Damon said into his ear, and both Stefan and Ric moaned. 

The older Salvatore slammed into Stefan until he let out a loud moan and released in Alaric mouth, who swallowed as much as he could. Stefan whined as Damon kept going, but he soon came inside him.

Stefan let out a sigh of relief as he felt the vibrations leave his body, then yelped when Damon's tongue began prodding inside his hole, cleaning the spunk out of it.  
"You taste pretty good, Ric. I taste better though, of course." Damon stood and planted a passionate kiss on Stefan's lips.  
"God, you do taste good," he groaned.


End file.
